f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1964 Rand Grand Prix
|poletime =1:35.0 |fastestlap =1:36.0 (Heat 2) |fastestlapdriver =Jackie Stewart |fastestlapnation =GBR |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = |winner =Graham Hill |winnernation =GBR |winnerteam = |second =Paul Hawkins |secondteam = |secondnation =AUS |third =Bob Anderson |thirdteam = |thirdnation =GBR |racecode =RAN}} The 7th Rand Grand Prix was a auto race, run to Formula One rules, held on 12 December 1964 at Kyalami, South Africa. The race was run over two heats, each of 25 laps of the circuit, and was won overall by British driver Graham Hill in a Brabham BT11. This race was the Formula One debut for future triple world champion Jackie Stewart, who secured pole position for the first heat. His car failed on the grid, and Hill won with Mike Spence in second. Stewart took the second heat, but Hill came second to claim the overall victory. Brabham cars filled the first three places, each with different makes of engine. Background The entry list for the non-championship of 1964 was entered in a Kyalami Circuit before it was Christmastime on December 25 and the first round of . The race was only 25 laps in two heats and fifty laps of aggregate race for the Rand Grand Prix. Before 1965, Team Lotus had 33s with Mike Spence and Jim Clark was replaced by the "Flying Scot" driver, Jackie Stewart, who will drive in the on the New Year's Day of 1965. So as Graham Hill in John Willment's alongside Paul Hawkins in another private car. For Hill, he will be later in the with Jackie Stewart in the South African Grand Prix in 1965. Bob Anderson, legendary DW Racing driver, has joined to race in the non-championship season and Tony Maggs with his Parnell's was seen on the entry list after he joined Scuderia Centro Sud in the whole World Championship of 1964. David Clapham and Ernie Pieterse were the only two to enter the race in Lawson Organisation and Doug Serrurier with was included a 1.5 liter engine instead of the engine, which he used this engine from to . The private team, Scuderia Scribante, had a driver Neville Lederle with a who finished 6th place in last 2 years of the East London race. The Rhodesian drivers (such as, Clive Puzey, Sam Tingle, and John Love) have other private cars. The new one was he would be named Ray Reed driving with a 1.5 liter engine. Thus David Prophet will start driving for the non-championship round was able to qualify that Friday. These drivers with other private cars are Jackie Pretorius, Alex Blignaut, Steve Mellet. The car in the other private will be entered with a South African driver, Peter de Klerk. The rest of the driver on the entry list will be Dave Charlton, Brausch Niemann, Bob Hay, Rauten Hartmann (in ), Dave Hume, and Trevor Blokdyk. Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Qualifying Qualifying Results Grid Race Heat I Heat II Aggregate Result Category:Non-Championship races Category:1964 Formula One Season Category:Formula One races in South Africa Category:1964 non-championship Grands Prix